A Spirit's Guidance
by SheriMeister
Summary: Motivated to re-create the Astronomy Club, aura-sensing, Lucy Heartphilia strove to recruit people, save money for equipment, and persuade the student body. The last thing she expected was to see two spirits who are willing to help her out with ANYTHING
1. Prologue: Lucy Heartphila

**I just love the pairing LokixLucy, so I decided to write another story on them. This time it'll be a multi-chaptered fic. I know I have another Pokemon fic going, but I really felt like writing a LokixLucy chaptered fic, so bear with me. ^_^ **

**The main pairing is, of course, Loki and Lucy, but there are hints of side pairings as well. Some of them are NatsuxLisanna, GrayxJuvia, possible ErzaxGerard, but I need to think more about their interaction. LevyxGajeel may be one of the hinted pairings too. Well, just wait and see. The side pairings will show up in later chapters in small doses. ^_^  
**

**I sort of got the base for this fic while watching "CLANNAD" and "Full Moon wo Sagashite". The main girl, Nagisa, was trying to re-establish the Theater Club. I drew the club re-creating idea from CLANNAD. The rest I came up on my own. =) I hope you all will enjoy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. This disclaimer applies to all the chapters of this story.**

**

* * *

**_~*A Spirit's Guidance*~_  
_Prologue (Lucy Heartphilia's POV)_

As a third year student in junior high school, it was required that I start going to school festivals arranged by high schools so that I could choose the school I wanted to attend. After a couple of days of school searching, I spotted one school that particularly caught my eye: Fairy Tail Guild. Yes, they didn't call themselves "Fair Tail High School" like most schools. They called themselves a guild.

"Hi there! Welcome to the Fairy Tail Festival. My name's Mirajane, a second year student at the Fairy Tail Guild." When I entered the school grounds, I was immediately greeted by one of the most cheerful and beautiful people I've ever met. She had wavy silver hair that flowed down her back. Combine her hair with her bright smile and wide blue eyes, and she'll have boys falling at her feet within seconds.

"I'm Lucy Heartphilia, a third year student at the Heartphilia's Private Institute. It's a junior high school," I replied. Yes, I attended a private school that my dad owns. He never lets me do what I want. I always needed to be ladylike and polite. Well, when I go on to high school, all that ladylike behavior's going to change.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy. Let me show you around our school," offered Mirajane. I followed her into the building and observed my surroundings. It looked like a lot of people are having fun. The students from Fairy Tail were also bonding with younger students from other schools.

"Hey, Mirajane!" Mirajane stopped walking and waved at someone. The girl who just called Miranaje runs toward us. "The cosplay café needs you, pronto. You're their best waitress after all," she said.

"Then Erza, will you show Miss Lucy Heartphilia around the school?" Mirajane plead. The girl named Erza glanced at me and nodded her head. "Thank you!" With that, Mirajane ran off to help her café.

Erza and I stared at each other. Long, scarlet hair flowed down her back, with the tips touching the small of her back. For some reason, I could feel an intimidating aura around her. She extended her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Erza Scarlet, a first year student at Fairy Tail."

I took her hand and shook it. "I'm Lucy Heartphilia, a third year student at the Heartphilia's Private Institute."

"So what brings you here?" asked Erza.

"Well, the name of the school's definitely interesting. Plus, I kind of like the carefree atmosphere that I feel here," I answered.

"I see. Come with me. I'll introduce you a couple of old friends of mine," offered Erza. She pushed her way through the throng of people in the hallway and stopped in front of a classroom. She slid the door open and shouted, "Natsu! Gray! Are you two still fighting?"

Two boys who seemed to be having an intense glaring competition didn't even flinch when Erza shouted. Erza sighed and walked over to them. She grabbed their heads and knocked them together. The two boys finally saw Erza and immediately slung their arms around each other's shoulder.

"E-Erza, what's up?" asked one of the boys. One trait that really stood out about him was his hair. It was spiked well, but it was pink! A guy having pink hair is something you do not see every day.

"Natsu and I were just hanging out. Y-Y' know, just the two of us having a great time together," backed up the second guy. He seemed like a typical guy: dark and messy hair with equally dark eyes. I'm pretty sure they're about the same age as me.

"Anyway, this is Lucy Heartphilia," introduced Erza, getting straight to the point. She turned to me next, and continued, "Lucy, meet Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. They're third year junior high students too."

Just like I could sense Erza's daunting aura, I could feel a warm glow radiating from Natsu's soul. He must be a kind person. However, when I first saw him and Gray glaring at each other, his aura radiated a lot of heat. That usually meant that he was an energetic and competitive person. From Gray, I could sense a cool, collective, and laid-back wave. The only time his aura seemed to waver and heat up was when he was glaring competitively at Natsu. Don't ask me how I can sense these, because I have no explanation.

Natsu, the energetic one with spiky pink hair sprang up from his seat and paced towards me. The dark haired boy, Gray, soon followed suit. Both of them extended their hands for a handshake. I shook Natsu's hand, then Gray's. "It's nice to meet you two," I said politely.

"Same here," answered Natsu flashing a toothy grin at me. "So are you planning on attending high school here?"

I shrugged and replied, "I'm not really sure yet, but the possibilities are high."

Natsu then asked, "So what do you like to do? Are you interested in joining any clubs if you do decide to come to Fairy Tail?"

It didn't even take me a second to think about what club I wanted to join. "I'm definitely joining the Astronomy Club, if there is one. What about you two?"

Natsu just shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I do like to perform tricks with fire. It's one of the things I do best," he boasted.

Gray scoffed, and then taunted, "It's probably the only thing you're good at."

"Oh yeah? What about you and your sissy ice sculptures?" retorted Natsu.

"Hey, those sculptures take time and effort to make! At least I get money from selling them!" argued Gray.

"Ice sculptures don't even last that long! Why don't you find something else you can do you good for nothing stripper!" shouted Natsu.

"Oh that's rich, coming from someone who only knows how to play with fire," retorted Gray.

Just like their respective talents and auras, these two clash like fire and ice. I could feel Erza's murderous atmosphere suffocating me. I could also tell that this was not going to end well for the two boys. Erza strutted over to the bickering boys and loomed over them, glaring and intimidating them. Gray and Natsu immediately ceased fighting and put each others' arms around their shoulders again.

After Erza set the boys back in their place, she walked back over to me and asked, "Lucy, you said you were interested in the Astronomy Club, right?" I merely nodded in answer to her question. "Okay, the problem is, there is not Astronomy Club here. Well, I've heard that there used to be one a long time ago, but not anymore. If you want, you could restart the club," explained Erza.

"May I see what the former clubroom looks like?" I asked.

"Sure, follow me. Natsu and Gray, don't wait up for me. You two can go and explore the school, but do **not** break anything or cause any trouble. If you do, you'll be answering to me!" threatened Erza. Gray and Natsu immediately stiffened and nodded dutifully. Erza and I then walked out the classroom and pushed our way through the crowd of people once more.

I found out that the clubroom for the Astronomy Club was on the top floor, which was also the third floor of the school building. Erza told me that there were rumors of spirits lurking in the clubroom. She said the rumors started twenty years ago and had been passed down ever since. Now the whole student body of Fairy Tail knows. Some chose to believe it while others did not.

"Erza, may I look around the room? I would really like to restart the Astronomy Club," I spoke.

"You're welcome to raid the clubroom for all I care. So does that mean you've made up your mind? You're going to attend Fairy Tail?" inquired Erza.

I nodded my head. "Yes, and I will make the Astronomy Club come alive again," I vowed. I slid the door open and was immediately greeted by a blast of cold and ominous energy. However, in a weird way, it felt friendly. No, not really friendly. It's a mixture of confusion and friendliness.

I'm not really the type of girl who believes strongly in ghosts and spirits, but this wave of energy is just too hard to ignore. Maybe it was just the wind. After all, the windows were open. Even though I don't want to ignore the aura, I'll stick to the safe and scientific side of life for now.

I stepped into the clubroom and raided the cardboard boxes stored there. Even though I'm trying to distract myself, I still can't shake off the feeling that someone is staring at me. I'm also sure that that someone is not Erza. I just can't concentrate now. It feels like a pair of eyes is boring holes through my back.

They feel like stares from a predator.

No, not just a predator.

They are like stares from a lion.

* * *

**So, this is just the prologue, so the rest will come later. Watch out for the next chapter! Please review! If I get more than five reviews, it'll be good. I'll be motivated to write faster, even though I have school and homework. ^_^  
**

**~ SheriMeister**


	2. First Sight

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. I received 7 reviews and some alerts and favorites. =D Anyway, enough of my ranting. Let's get on to the story. Stand by for chapter 1!**

**

* * *

**_~*A Spirit's Guidance*~_  
_Chapter One: First Sight_

Hi there, everyone! My name's Lucy Heartphilia and currently, I'm a second year student (a junior) at the Fairy Tail Guild. I'm seventeen years old and have been trying to resurrect the Astronomy Club since I was a second year student. Unfortunately, the student council denied my request and told me to try again next year. So, here I am as a second year student trying to re-establish the club.

This time I'll try to drag my friends into the club, whether they like it or not. As evil as it sounds, it won't affect their schedules that much, since club activities have to be held at night. I tried to persuade some of them to join last year, but it looked like I was a little too soft. The minimum number of people required for the club to be recreated is six people.

I talked to Erza about my plan to restart the club too. As a third year (a senior), she was aiming to become student body president. She said she would help me as much as she could once she became president.

Okay, so I'll definitely drag Natsu and Gray into the club. As my best friend, Levy-chan **had **to join. I know Erza will be busy with student council affairs if she became the president, so she wouldn't be able to join. Maybe I could recruit Lisanna and Juvia as well. I need to start working on my persuasive skills.

* * *

"Hey Lucy, are you still going to try and create the Astronomy Club?" asked Natsu, who was gulping down his lunch like a hungry hippo. Ever since Natsu, Gray, and I enrolled at Fairy Tail, we've always hung out together. Erza would join in most times too, but since she was an upper classman, she didn't see us that much.

I poked at the meat in my bento with my chopsticks. "Of course! I'm never giving up on that club," I snapped.

"I'm sure you can do it, Lucy! I've never met anyone as crazy about astronomy as you," said Natsu, patting my back.

"So, as my friends, you two have to join the club," I chirped happily, putting on a sweet smile.

Gray spoke, "Lucy, you know Natsu and I know nothing about astronomy."

"Yeah, but you two just have to join! You don't have to do anything. I couldn't get enough members last time, so I need you two to just show up," I reasoned.

"I have my own activities too," complained Natsu.

"You just have to show up and spend some time at night in the clubroom. I know both of you live in the dorms so it wouldn't be a problem for you guys to come at night. Come on, do this for me!" I pleaded.

"Fine," Gray sighed. "We're your friends after all." Natsu seemed a little hesitant at first, but then he nodded his head slowly in agreement.

Yes! I got two new members. Now I can probably persuade Juvia by telling her that Gray's joining. I also know Lisanna and Natsu were childhood friends, so she'll probably join too. Not to mention her not-so-little crush on Natsu might make my persuading easier. I still needed to find Levy-chan and tell her about this. With six members, including myself, the number of people required is complete!

"By the way, Lucy," Natsu's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Do you still feel that strange energy in the clubroom?"

I slightly shivered. "Yeah. It's so weird. I've sensed that aura in that room ever since I first arrived at Fairy Tail. It's been two years now, and it's still not going away," I weakly complained.

The blast of energy I felt when I entered the clubroom for the first time was so strong that I couldn't forget about it. For the past two years, every time I entered that room, I always felt that energy surrounding me, sending chills up my spine. I've spent a lot of my time in that room, so I am a little used to it, but it still freaks me out a little.

"How often have you been going to the clubroom these days?" asked Gray.

"I don't know. I didn't keep count, but I do go there a lot," I answered.

"Even at night?" Gray continued.

"Yes, even at night. As you two know, I live in the dorms as well, so I don't have to waste my money on transportation to get to school. It's very convenient for me to come at night since no one's there to disturb me. I can also mess around with the equipment, clean up, and watch the stars as long as I want. When I recreate the club, I'm going to take everyone to the rooftop at night and watch the stars there," I explained.

"Weren't you scared when you're in the clubroom all alone, at night, with that aura?" Natsu asked in a sinister voice.

"Well, in a way, I am, but then again, I always feel at ease in the clubroom. I just can't leave astronomy alone," I confessed, then giggled at myself.

The bell rang all of a sudden. Natsu, Gray, and I finished up our lunches and went to our respective classes. Natsu was in the B class along with Gray and I was in the C class. I've decided to tell Levy about the club in class. If you didn't already know, Levy and I are in the same class.

I packed up the remnants of my lunch and dashed to the third floor. Eating on the rooftop is really pleasant, but I really had to rush when classes start. When I spotted the former astronomy clubroom, I slowed down a little, then stopped right in front of the door. I debated on whether I should open the door, skip class, and spend some time in the clubroom, pondering about astronomy, or whether I should just come back here after school. I want to know more about the energy swirling in the clubroom. Now, I've felt many auras, but none as strong as this. Curiosity was about to get the best of me, but I managed to restrain myself and walk away. My walk turned into a jog, then into a sprint.

* * *

"Levy-chan!" I called. Levy looked up from the essay she was writing and smiled.

"Lu-chan, what is it?" Levy closed her book and turned around in her seat. I placed my bag on the hook attached to the side of my desk and sat down in my seat, which was right behind Levy's.

"Levy-chan, are you interested in joining the Astronomy Club?" I asked.

"You're still at it, Lu-chan?" Levy sighed.

I nodded. "Please, Levy-chan! I'll make sure you can come at night. We'll come to school together like we do every morning," I rambled. To tell the truth, I've been bothering Levy about the club for the past year. She declined my offer last year since her schedule was jammed pack then, but I know she's free at night these days, so I'm definitely getting her to join this year! I clasped my hands and begged, "Please, Levy-chan! I really want to bring the Astronomy Club back to life! I know it's a strange club because the activities need to be held at night, but I love astronomy. Please, I need you so that the club can meet minimum number of people required!"

Levy sighed. "Okay, Lu-chan. Since you're so passionate about this club, I'll join this year, just because I'm your best friend," Levy declared, then winked.

I jumped up from my seat and bend forward to hug Levy. "Thank you a million times, Levy-chan! You'll love astronomy almost as much as I do after I'm through with you!" I said cheerfully.

Levy returned my hug and patted my back. "You're welcome, Lu-chan. At least I'll learn more right?"

I released Levy from the hug and replied, "Of course! You won't regret joining," I promised.

Levy smiled and I started to sit back down. The teacher entered the room just when I plopped down on my seat.

* * *

"All rise, bow, be seated," chanted Levy, who was also the class representative. All of us followed the class rep's orders, and finally class was dismissed. I grabbed my bag, said good-bye to Levy, and dashed out the door. Coincidentally, I bumped into Juvia and Lisanna on my way to the former astronomy clubroom.

"What's the rush, Lucy?" asked Lisanna, when I skidded to a halt right in front of her and Juvia.

"Would you two be interested in joining the Astronomy Club?" I questioned, getting straight to the point.

"I thought there wasn't an Astronomy Club," replied Lisanna. "Don't tell me you're planning to create the club."

"I am. I didn't succeed last year, but I'll definitely succeed this year! I need you and Juvia to join the club so that it has enough members," I explained.

Lisanna and Juvia glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. I already know Juvia's on the swim team and Lisanna had a part time job at a pet shop after school, but the astronomy club activities are at night! I'll have to use my trump card now.

"Gray and Natsu will be there," I blurted.

Juvia's eyes widened immediately. She grabbed my shoulders and half-screamed, "Gray-sama is going to be there?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, and Natsu as well," I drawled, putting the emphasis on Natsu. When I tilted my head to look back at Lisanna, she quickly turned her head to avoid my gaze and blushed a light tint of red. Some people already knew about Lisanna's crusn on Natsu. She's liked him since they were young! Now that is one faithful crush. Too bad Natsu's a little too dense to see Lisanna's crush on him!

"If Gray-sama is joining, then Juvia is too!" the aqua haired teen declared. "Lisanna-san should come too. After all, Natsu-san is going to be there," kidded Juvia.

"Juvia!" hissed an embarrassed Lisanna.

"Won't you consider joining?" I asked with a teasing tone.

Lisanna finally gave in. "Alright, fine! I'll join."

I grinned and said, "Thanks Lisanna and Juvia. You won't regret joining!"

"Of course, Juvia has to be there with Gray-sama. Juvia cannot let Lucy-san stay alone with my Gray-sama," mumbled Juvia, who later glared at me.

I held up my hands defensively. "There're going to be other people there, like Natsu and Levy-chan. Gray and I aren't going to be alone. Plus, he's just one of my closest friends!" I defended.

Before Juvia could say anything, Lisanna interrupted, "Okay! Juvia, let's head back to our dorms now. Good luck with the club, Lucy!" Lisanna then put her hands on Juvia's shoulders and led her away.

"Thanks for joining! You'll have lots of fun, I promise!" I shouted. Now, that promise could mean two things. One: I could make watching and learning about the stars as enjoyable as possible. Two: I hook up Juvia with Gray and Lisanna with Natsu! Those two would probably choose the second choice.

As I walked to the clubroom, I thought about the ways I could write up a new proposal for the recreation of the Astronomy Club. If Erza managed to become student body president, it would serve as a huge advantage for me.

I slid the door open when I got to the clubroom. As usual, the room was empty, but still hosted the strange aura. Truthfully, I was kind of getting used to this ominous sensation, since I had been spending a lot of time here. I admit, I'm still a little scared, but on the other hand, I feel at ease. It's probably because of all the astronomy equipment in here.

I set my bag on one of the three tables that were already in the room, and sat down on one of the chairs. Then, I zipped my bag open and pulled out a large map of the celestial sphere that I received as a present when I was young. As I grew up, I took notes in a separate notebook on the constellations that really intrigued me. A few of the constellations I was most interested in when I was young were Aquarius, Taurus, and Canis Minor. There were so many stars to keep track of that I had to take my time and write notes on them. Even though I started taking notes at a young age, I'm still not satisfied.

Then, I fished out a pencil, eraser, and a detailed book about astronomy I borrowed from the school library. I flipped the book open and turned the pages to the constellation of Aries. My eyes scanned the page first, then read each sentence carefully. Not wanting to miss a single detail, I pulled out the notebook I kept for jotting down astronomy notes and started writing. I analyzed my map and the charts shown in the book.

As time passed, I felt my eyelids getting heavier. The faded orange glow of the sunset created a blanked of light on my books and map. I put down my pencil and laid my head down on the table. My arms automatically crossed themselves on the table, framing my face. Before I knew it, I was out like a light.

* * *

"Come on, give it up. She hadn't seen us the past two years and she won't see us now," a strong, dominant, male voice insisted.

"She can sense us, though. D-Doesn't that count for something?" a weaker, female voice countered.

Whose voices were these? Students'? Who would come into this abandoned clubroom, though, except me? These voices don't belong to people I know.

"It would be better if she can't see us," the male voice mumbled.

"Oh, don't think thay way. T-The past is the past. We need her to s-see us," spoke the softer voice.

"Aries, please. I don't want history repeating itself," pleaded the male voice.

Wait.

Aries? The constellation? The zodiac?

"Say what?" I yelled, jerking my head up. All of a sudden, I found myself face to face with a girl. Taken by surprise, I fell off my chair with a thud. I grabbed the edge of the table to pull myself up. Once again, I saw the girl. This time, I spotted a second person leaning against the wall.

He had wild, unruly hair that strangely complimented his facial features and body structure. Tinted sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose and a well ironed suit donned his body.

The girl had pink hair which curled up at her shoulders. A short and tight woolen dress clung to her body. A pair of woolen boots and gloves covered her legs and arms. The most unique feature that attracted my attention was the pair of horns that jutted out from the girl's head. They greatly resembled the horns of a ram.

I had never seen the two of them before, so I doubt they're students here. If they weren't students at Fairy Tail, then what were they doing in the clubroom?

Hold on.

The ominous feeling suddenly felt lighter now. Was it because of those two? I glanced at the young man, then the girl, then back to the guy. All of a sudden, I felt it

The pair of eyes so sharp it felt like my back was pierced.

There's no mistake about it now. Despite the sunglasses, the stare the stronger male gave me could penetrate stone walls. No doubt about it, the eyes of a predator.

Just like a lion's.

* * *

**Yes, I've successfully finished writing the first chapter! I hope all of my readers enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will come as soon as I finish writing my really sucky rough draft in my notebook, and receive more reviews! **

**Review**

**Review**

**Review! That way I know what the readers think and maybe they can spot some mistakes in my writing as well. =)Plus, it'll motivate me to write faster, which is a good thing, right?  
**


	3. First Meeting

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story. I appreciate it! ^_^ Now, here's the next chapter for all of you. Currently, I'm writing the rough draft for the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be posted in the near future as well. =) The first part of this chapter and all of the future chapters will contain a small little introduction by Lucy which includes a recap of the previous chapter. Oh, and I spotted some mistakes I made in the previous chapters, so I re-uploaded those two.**

**Oh, and forgive me if Loki seems a little out of character this chapter. There's a reason for it, so please bear with it for now. So now, enjoy reading, and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**_Hi, everyone! I'm Lucy Heartphilia, and currently I'm a second year student (a junior) at the Fairy Tail Guild. Astronomy is one of the things I love the most! I've already dragged some of my closest friends into helping me recreate the Astronomy club. _

_I always go to the former Astronomy clubroom to look through the equipment or spend my time reading. The last time I went, I fell asleep, and woke up to mysterious voices. When I looked up, I was suddenly face to face with a rose haired girl! She wasn't the only one in the room. A young man, who seemed to be the same age as me, was leaning against the wall, too! Who are these people?_

* * *

_~*A Spirit's Guidance*~_  
_Chapter Two: First Meeting_

"Oh, did we surprise you?" asked the concerned pink haired girl.

"Who are you two? I've never seen you around before," I blurted. The sooner I know who they are, the better.

"I'm sorry, we should probably introduce ourselves," the rosette apologized. "My name is Aries."

So I hadn't misheard the name after all. "Aries as in, Aries the Ram? The constellation Aries?" I questioned.

"Well, I was born under the sign of Aries, and for some reason, my mom decided to name me Aries. Strange isn't it?" she joked, sheepishly, putting on a weak smile. Aries then turned to her companion and whispered, "Leo, introduce yourself!"

The young male named Leo hesitated for a while, but introduced himself nonetheless. He sighed and walked over to where Aries and I were standing. He pushed up his sunglasses an stated, "Aries calls me Leo, but you may call me Loki. It's nice to finally talk to you, Lucy."

"Wait, how did you know my name?" I asked. Please don't tell me he was a stalker of some sort. What did he mean by, "It's nice to finally talk to you"?

"Um, Lucy, we've watched you ever since you first set foot in this room," Aries answered.

"What do you mean? I've never seen anyone other than myself in here," I countered, slightly confused.

Aries sighed. "W-Well, I don't know if you can handle the truth," she mumbled.

"What truth?" I demanded. "What's really going on here?"

Aries and Loki glanced at each other, then turned back to me. Loki spoke, "If we tell you the truth, there's a huge chance that you won't believe a thing we say."

Aries nudged Loki with her elbow. "We need her, Leo," she whispered.

"What do you need me for?" I asked quickly. They weren't going to kidnap me, were they? Two against one is not fair.

Loki sighed, exasperated. "Fine, let's get this over with. Aries and I are spirits who were once human, okay? We died in our previous lives, and were brought to the Spirit World. The Spirit King declared that our souls were compatible with the constellations of Leo and Aries. So, he sent us here as spirits, and now we have to help the person who can see us, unconditionally. We cannot let any harm come to this person, and we are required to help him or her as much as possible. If we succeed and the person is truly happy, we will be called back to the Spirit World and will enter Heaven with the powers of Leo and Aries, no matter how sinful we were in our previous lives," explained Loki.

I stood there, as stiff as a board. Then, I felt myself holding in my laughter. All of a sudden, I burst out laughing. "Oh please, things like that don't exist!"

"I told you, you wouldn't believe us," snarled Loki. Aries seemed to shrink back in fear.

The rosette spoke up, "P-Please, Lucy. You have to believe us."

My laughter died down a while later. "If you can prove what you said, I'll believe you," I challenged, crossing my arms for emphasis. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by a sea of pink wool. "Wh-What is this?" I panicked.

The clouds of wool circled my legs and enveloped my torso. My eyes were focused on my legs as the flitted left and right. I lifted one foot, then the other, trying to free myself from the wool. Then, I looked up at Aries. She had pink wool forming in her hands! I shook my head and slapped my cheeks a few times to make sure I was not hallucinating. My eyes opened again, just to see Aries still creating the wool.

"This is part of my Wool Bomb attack," she commented. "It's an offensive move, but I just surrounded you with it to show you the attack of Aries the Ram."

"S-So, this is the power you've been bestowed with, as spirits?" I stammered.

Aries nodded. She swiftly deteriorated the both wool that was forming around her hands and the ones that surrounded me. "Um, I'm sorry for doing that so suddenly, Lucy," she apologized.

I felt calmer after the wool disappeared. "No, it's fine. I was the one who asked you to prove it." I glanced at Leo, or Loki. "What about you?"

Aries answered my question for him. "All of his attacks are offensive. If he shows you, you'll get hurt badly, Lucy."

"Okay. Well, it's still hard for me to process all of this new information. It was just so sudden," I mumbled, massaging my temples. Suddenly, I remembered the energy I felt before I met them. "Was the aura I sensed her coming from you two?"

Loki and Aries nodded simultaneously. "We figured that since you could sense us, you would see us later on," said Aries.

Even though I was listening to Aries, my eyes wandered to Loki. I caught him staring at me, but swiftly looked away once I caught him. I motioned Aries to lean in towards me. "Hey, what's wrong with him?" I whispered.

Aries's face hinted a trace of sadness. She answered, "He just had a bad experience with someone else who saw us before you did."

"You two helped another person before?" I asked.

Loki suddenly interrupted, "Aries I prefer that you not talk about the past, please."

Aries stared at Loki with a melancholy expression. At that moment, Aries looked like a sister who was worried about her older brother. Perhaps that is the kind of relationship that they share. Aries then turned to me and smiled sweetly. "Sorry, Lucy. It looks like he's still not comfortable talking about it."

Talking about what? Oh boy, this is getting confusing. This is too much information in one night. "Aries, are you two always in this room?"

"Oh no, not really. We can explore the whole school, as long as we're on campus. If we choose to go to other places outside this school, we'd risk losing a lot of our energy," explained Aries. She glanced at Loki once more to see how he was doing. I followed her gaze. He seemed to be lost in his own world, ignoring us. He must have sensed us staring at him, since he pushed off of the desk he was leaning on and walked out of the room.

"Was he always like this?" I asked.

Aries shook her head. "No. He was a serious person, I admit, but he used to be so much more cheerful, especially when we were still human." Aries smiled a little. "He even used to be a playboy!"

I blinked once. Twice. Thrice. "Seriously?" I managed to say.

"Yes. I just wish Leo would stop living in the past," sighed Aries.

Curiosity was staring to overwhelm me. I wanted to know what made Loki so moody. However, since he clearly didn't want me to know yet, I'll let it slide for now. "So why are you two stuck here? Why didn't the so-called 'Spirit King' let you and Loki wander around anywhere else?" I questioned.

Aries pondered about my question for a minute. "Well, maybe it's because both of us were students here once," she replied.

"You two attended Fairy Tail?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. As for our restriction, maybe he didn't want us to feel too free. He might have put the restriction on us as a constant reminder of our task," Aries answered.

"How long do you guys have to help?" I asked.

"If we fail to fulfill the 'chosen person's' wishes more than once, our chances of going to Heaven are… well, you can probably figure that one out." Aries looked at me and smiled weakly. "We may even disappear altogether. We won't even be able to roam around in our spirit form! Leo and I took such a huge risk, accepting this task. This is our last chance! We've already failed once, and now… and now… this is the only chance we have!" By now, Aries was close to tears.

Aries just blurted that Leo and she had already failed once. I figured that they must have let the previous person down, but I really didn't want to ask Aries right now. I panicked slightly too! Here I was, talking to a close-to-tears ghost. Most people would label me as "crazy" if they ever saw me now. "Come on, Aries. Don't think about it. I'll make sure both you and Loki are able to help me," I comforted.

"I-I do know that you wish to recreate the Astronomy Club," sniffed Aries. "That's the very first thing Leo and I have to help you out with. If the club is back, you'll be happy, right?"

"Yeah, but what can you two do as spirits?" I asked. How could they help me if other people couldn't even see them?

"Um, Leo and I will figure something out. Lucy, you should get back to your dorm. It's getting late," suggested Aries.

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of the room- 8:30 P.M. It really was late! I frantically folded my map and slipped it between the pages of my notebook. I crammed my notebook, the Astronomy book, and my pencil in my bag, and slung it over my right shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Aries. Tell Loki that I said 'bye', okay?" I said as I ran out the door.

* * *

"Good morning, Lu-chan!" greeted Levy, as I walked in the classroom at 8 A.M in the morning.

"Good morning, Levy-chan. I heard some girls squealing in the hallway. What's going on?" I asked. It was true! Girls were grouping together and whispering, then squealing.

"I don't really know the details, but I heard they were going to try to help re-establish the Astronomy Club!" informed Levy.

I blinked, confused. "Huh? Wait, they don't even know who I am," I said.

"They were also talking about some 'hot guy'. Maybe he has something to do with it," wondered Levy.

I imagined Natsu or Gray charming the girls and persuading them to help the Astronomy Club, but I found it hard to believe. Sure, they have their own little fans, and they are good looking, but I doubt they're capable of persuading girls who didn't even know me. "Oh we, if those girls want to help, that's great! I don't even know who the guy is, but if he wants to help, well, I'll let him," I announced.

"I also heard the boys talking about a 'cute girl'. Apparently, she's also been persuading the guys to help your club. I've never heard of these people before, and yet, they've become the talk of the school!" said Levy.

"Did you hear what they looked like? I should thank them when I see them," I declared.

"I didn't catch detailed descriptions, but I did hear words such as 'shy', 'wild', 'light brown hair', 'soft hair' and so on," Levy answered.

"Okay, I don't know if that will help much, but thanks, Levy-chan!" I thanked.

"You're welcome Lu-chan," replied Levy. After that, Levy chanted, "Rise, bow, sit." Class officially began.

* * *

"Hey, hey, did you see the hot guy?" whispered a girl. I kept hearing girls talk about this guy whenever I walk down the hallway. He must have a huge influence on them.

"Yes! Did he ask you to help out the Astronomy Club?" asked her companion. Bingo! Now I found two other people who were asked for help.

"Of course he did! If he's in the club, I'm definitely joining!"

"He just told me to help persuade the student council to officially restart the club, though." Oh, that's not bad. If I had hoards of boys and girls joining the club, I don't think I'll be able to control them! Ok, fine, I want more support, but not heaps and heaps of people!

"Oh, he told me that too! Us girls should approach the student council as a group. That should do the trick!"

Wow, this guy really does have a huge influence on these girls. I couldn't believe these girls were already planning on talking to the student council. I wonder if Loki and Aries were still in the clubroom. Well, there was only one way to find out. I stood in front of the clubroom door and placed my hand on the handle to slide it open, but voices from inside the room stopped me.

"I can't believe all this equipment hadn't been used for twenty years! They're ancient!" exclaimed a female voice. I was pretty sure that I didn't know that person. It wasn't Aries, for sure, and it wasn't Levy or Erza either.

"Well, there wasn't anyone interested enough to recreate a club," said a deeper voice. Where had I heard that tone before? It sounded so familiar.

"That's such a waste! I'm glad to see that there's someone willing to restart the club."

The male chuckled. "She really is determined to recreate the club. That's why I would like everyone in the school to help her out by persuading the student council to officially restart the club."

"You must really like that girl if you're trying so hard for her," said the female.

"I just met her but she seemed so bent on creating the club that I thought I should help her. I can't say that I 'really like her' her. You, however, are a very sweet and caring young lady," complimented the male. Okay, the flirting was already starting. What a playboy.

The girl giggled. "Oh, Loki, you sure know how to flatter a girl."

My body immediately froze. Oh, no way!

Without thinking, I slid the door open forcefully, causing the two people in the room to stop leaning into each other and look at me. I yelled, "Loki, what are you doing?"

The girl seemed startled, but not Loki. He looked like he was expecting me to barge in anytime. The girl bowed and swiftly scrambled out of the room.

"How come she could see you?" I demanded.

Pushing up his sunglasses, Loki replied, "In this form, anyone can see me. I'm posing as a normal human now." He seemed to feel uncomfortable around me. The atmosphere around him totally changed from charming to nervous. It was a little ironic. I mean, that girl and I are both female. Why did he feel totally fine around her, but not me? Did I make him that uncomfortable?

"Is that one of your special powers?" I questioned, taking my mind off his nervousness.

"Yes. Aries is also helping you out. She's persuading the boys and I'm talking to the girls," said Loki.

"So the two people everyone was talking about were you two," I concluded.

Loki nodded. "It takes a lot of our energy to change into human form, though. Turning into a human, even for a short amount of time, saps our energy just like that." Loki then snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"So where's Aries now?" I asked.

"She'll be back soon. Hopefully she won't strain herself," sighed Loki. I stared at him, and detected concern for Aries in his eyes. Those two really must care about each other a lot.

"So what do you and Aries plan to do after your fans succeed in persuading the student council? They already think you're students at Fairy Tail, don't they?" I asked.

Loki shook his head, no. "Aries and I already took care of that. We told everyone we talked to that we were just here for a visit. For now, we're foreigners who have come to Magnolia to learn more about his city."

"I see. Well then, I'll be going home now. Tell Aries I said hi." I waved goodbye at Loki and walked out the door, sliding it shut behind me.

"You can't act like this forever, Leo," I heard a soft voice say. Loki said Aries wasn't back yet. Well, maybe she passed through the walls or something.

"I'm sorry, Aries. I can't forget what I did. What if I accidentally cause her…" Loki was quickly interrupted by Aries.

"Don't finish that sentence, please! I can tell the Lucy's different. Please, Leo, just forget about the past and live in the present. Return to your old self; your fun self," pleaded Aries.

I walked away from the door after I heard Aries's plea. What happened in the past? What made Loki uncomfortable around me? I hope he would open up his feelings sooner or later.

* * *

_Dream Scenario_

"_Lucy, you finally did it!" cheered Natsu. He ran and engulfed me in a huge hug. _

_I laughed and returned his hug. "I know! The Astronomy Club's finally reborn! Thanks to the support of the whole student body, I could recreate the club with only six members," I squealed. _

_The members of the club: Erza, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, and I were all there. We had bottles of juice and small cakes lined up on the tables in the Astronomy clubroom. We were celebrating in honor of the recreation of the club. _

"_To Lucy, and to the club!" cheered Erza, holding up her juice box. _

"_To the club!" echoed everyone else, including myself, as we all bumped our juice boxes together. _

_I sipped the juice from my pipe and watched as the rest of the members threw confetti and smeared each others' faces with cream from the small cakes. All of a sudden, I felt two hands on my shoulders. I gasped as a short jolt of electricity travelled down my spine. _

_I tried to turn around to see who it was, but I couldn't. Everyone else seemed oblivious to the person behind me. The hands felt warm. I felt… protected. The mysterious person then leaned down. I could hear his breathing and felt his warm breath on my left cheek. He addressed me by a nickname that no one else had used before. _

"_Congratulations, Princess." _

**

* * *

So, did you enjoy this chapter? ^_^ If any of you see any mistakes (spelling, grammer, etc) that I made in this chapter, please tell me in a review. I didn't really proofread my typed version, so there might be some spelling mistakes. -.-" Please review! They make me happy and motivate me! =D **


	4. First Rescue

**It's been a while since I last updated… blame the homework, people! Plus, I lost a little interest in writing this story, partly because I lost some interest in Fairy Tail. However, I will NOT abandon this story. I promised myself that I would complete this story, and I will! I have the whole thing planned out. I just need to put the ideas into words. =) So… here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hi, everyone! I'm Lucy Heartphilia, and currently I'm a second year student (a junior) at the Fairy Tail Guild. Astronomy is one of the things I love the most! I've already dragged some of my closest friends into helping me recreate the Astronomy club. _

_I always go to the former Astronomy clubroom to look through the equipment or spend my time reading. The last time I went, I met two spirits: Leo, or Loki, as he preferred to be called, and Aries. They said that they had to help me in any way they could to make me happy. They've already started by telling more students about me trying to restart the Astronomy club. Plus, I had this really weird dream about a mysterious guy. What'll happen next? _

**~*A Spirit's Guidance*~**  
**Chapter Three: First Rescue**

"Lu-chan, aren't you feeling well? You don't look so good," commented Levy. I massaged my temples and let my mind wander back to the dream last night.

Who was that person? Why couldn't I turn to look at him? What kind of force was stopping me? Questions flooded my mind so much that I forgot to answer Levy.

"Lu-chan!" Levy semi-shouted.

I jerked my head up. "Oh, sorry, Levy-chan. I'm okay, don't worry." I know I'm thinking too much about the dream. It felt so real, though. I've never had that kind of dream before. Okay, I have had dreams where I succeeded in restarting the Astronomy club, but the person behind me never appeared.

"Rise, bow, sit!" I was pulled back from my thoughts as Levy chanted the usual opening. I don't think I'll be able to concentrate in class today. Why is that dream affecting me so much?

* * *

Time passed quickly, and soon, it was time for lunch. I took my bento and was about to leave the classroom, when the P.A was activated.

"Students of Fairy Tail, the elections for the student council officers will take place in the next five days. Our candidates will be giving their speeches the day after tomorrow at an assembly. Thank you," announced Master Makarov, principal of Fairy Tail. The students quickly resumed their activities after the announcement.

I decided to eat in the clubroom today, instead of the rooftop. When I slid the door open, I was greeted by Aries, who was fumbling around with the astronomy equipment. "Um, Lucy, did you need something?"

I shook my head. "No, I just felt like eating here." Aries stood up from her crouching position and sat on one of the chairs. I put my bento on the table and sat down as well. I said my thanks before eating and dug in. Aries watched me eat. I wondered if she missed food. As spirits, maybe she didn't need food, or didn't have access to food at all.

Aries spoke, "So I heard about the student council elections."

I swallowed the rice I was chewing. "Oh, the elections. Erza's running for present," I informed.

Aries tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Erza? Was she the one who was with you on the first day you came here?" The one with red hair?"

"Yes, that's Erza. I think she's up against two other people," I replied, popping a carrot ring into my mouth.

"Oh, okay. Um, it would help you if Erza wins the election, right?" asked Aries.

I knew what Aries was thinking once she said that. "Please don't go around the school and convince people to vote for Erza like you did for the Astronomy club. I would like Erza to win with her own skills. Please don't do anything, okay? That goes for both you and Loki," I pleaded.

Aries hesitated. "B-But if Erza doesn't win…"

"The Astronomy club still has the students who are willing to help. You got a lot of people who will try to persuade the student council," I interrupted. "Don't worry, I'm sure Erza will win, anyway. She's well known throughout the school."

"Um, okay. I-I'm sorry," apologized Aries.

"Why are you apologizing? Aries, I know you and Loki have to help me, but if I decide to do something myself, then that's okay, isn't it?" I asked.

"Um, I think it's okay," mumbled Aries.

The bell rang after a while, just after I finished eating. I packed up my bento and said good-bye to Aries.

* * *

The bell ran, signaling the end of the school day. I put away my books, said good-bye to Levy, and headed out of the class. I decided not to go to the clubroom today. Instead I went to search for Erza.

I found her in the student council meeting room, working on her speech. I knocked on the open door to catch her attention. She glanced up and smiled. "Lucy, I haven't seen you in a while," greeted Erza.

"Well, you **are **busy with college applications and the student council speech," I replied.

"Yes, they really are a hassle," chucked Erza.

"Do you mind if I help you with your speech?" I offered.

"Thanks, Lucy, but I prefer to write it by myself. You can read what I have already written, though," said Erza, handing me her written speech.

I took the piece of paper and sat down on the chair next to Erza's desk. I pulled the chair towards Erza's desk and started reading her speech.

"I'm sure you'll win, Erza," I said, once I finished reading. "You're already well-known."

"Thanks for the support, Lucy. I'll remain optimistic," said Erza.

"Aren't you going home yet?" I asked.

Erza shook her head. "No. I work better at school, especially in this room."

I immediately flashed a coy smile and teased, "Is it because this room is the very place where you saw your precious childhood friend, Gerard, again?"

"Not that again, Lucy!" exclaimed Erza, immediately standing up.

"Come on, Erza! Go out with him!" I encouraged.

"Gerard's super busy; he's the president of his school, and I don't like him that way," retorted Erza.

"So Gerard's partly the reason why you're running for president? Is it because he's the president of his school too?" I asked, trying to act innocent.

"Well, kind of," replied Erza, adverting my gaze. "I hoped that he could've stayed at Fairy Tail though. Well, he's at a more prestigious school now. With his brains, I guess that the best school for him."

I patted Erza's back. "You still see him don't you? Think of Gerard, watching you in the audience. Be motivated by him! Plus, you told me that you used to have a crush on him when you were kids, so, maybe you could recall those feel…" I was suddenly interrupted by Erza, who tossed a small notebook at me. I swiftly ducked and dodged the flying book.

"I appreciate you trying to motivate me for my speech, Lucy, but I don't like Gerard like that anymore. He was even accused of committing a serious crime, remember?" Erza reminded.

How could I ever forget? He even dragged poor Erza into his problems. I don't think he did that because he wanted to. Someone must have been controlling him, or so Erza says. She didn't believe that Gerard would commit a crime. She stuck to the belief that Gerard was still a good person inside. As a result, she ended up helping him get into a prestigious school, even though Gerard considered attending Fairy Tail.

"Well yeah, but you stuck by him all the time, helping him. Face it Erza, you do care about him," I concluded.

"I do care about him, but I don't love him," replied Erza.

"You just keep saying that, Erza," I sighed.

"Anyway, he's busy with his own work at that elite school he's in. I'll just focus on the election now. Stop talking about Gerard, Lucy!" Erza playfully snapped.

I laughed. "Okay, okay! I'm going to go now. Good luck finishing up your speech… Erza Fernandes!" Before Erza could talk back, I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the room.

* * *

"Erza and Gerard would make a cute couple. Ah, the typical childhood friends cliché," I whispered to myself as I stretched my arms while walking home. It was pretty obvious that Erza had and still has a crush on Gerard. As tough and as violent Erza is, she just wouldn't admit her crush on her childhood friend. That's just how stubborn Erza is.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I apologized. As I raised my head and looked at my surroundings, I realized that I really wasn't paying attention. Wherever I was, I know that this definitely was not the path back to my dorm. I glanced at the person I bumped into. He looked like he could cause some trouble. A couple of burly guys appeared from behind him and circled me. Ok, I'm definitely in deep trouble.

I swiftly pushed my way past the first guy and ran. Their auras were overwhelming- close to a killing instinct. Who knows what those goons plan to do! I jerked to a stop as my arm was grabbed by one of the bigger men. My struggling was useless. That person pinned me to a wall. Since we were in an alleyway, it was dark enough for other people to not notice me being tormented. With my arms pinned above my head and my kicks futile against the guy, I was practically doomed.

The two other men approached me, slowly and silently, heightening the tension. "Help!" I yelled. I started shouting frantically. "Gray! Natsu! Erza!" second burly guy silenced my screams by covering my mouth with his large hand. I tried to scream even louder as they smiled sinisterly, and the leader of the pack gradually paced towards me.

Tears welled up in my eyes and trailed down my cheeks in fat droplets. By now, the leader was right in front of me. He snickered and brought his palm to my cheek. More tears spilled down my face._ "Why can't I fight back? Why can't I be like Erza? Why are their auras so overwhelming?"_

Thoughts raced through my mind as my pursuers closed in on me. As more tears rolled down my cheeks, I thought, and attempted, to whisper one word, "Loki…"

All of a sudden, the pressuring auras around me were gone. In a second, my mouth and wrists were free. At that moment, my vision was blurred and I wasn't thinking properly. I heard punches and kicks, but I couldn't see who my savior was. I flopped down on the ground and rubbed my wrists. After a while, the brawl stopped and everything became silent.

I could feel and hear my rescuer walking towards me. His aura immediately switched from a furious predator's to a kind a caring one. I forced my eyes open. My vision was still a little blurred from my tears. There were even still a couple of teardrops threatening to fall. A finger wiped away the tears from my eyes. I cleared my vision by rubbing my eyes with the sleeve of my school shirt. I lifted my head to thank my rescuer, but the words got caught in my throat as I saw who my savior was.

"Did they hurt you, Lucy?" asked a very worried Loki.

I could still feel the pain in my wrists, but I decided to shake my head, just to not worry him further. As if he knew I was lying, Loki took my right wrist and caressed it meticulously. I could feel my cheeks flushing from the warm contact.

"Loki, is it okay for you to wander out of school grounds?" I asked. I'm pretty sure he's in human form right now. He must have used up nearly all of his energy.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. Did they do anything to you?" Loki asked again.

"Well, apart from pinning me to the wall, muffling my cries, and mentally scaring me, they didn't do anything," I semi-joked, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

Loki chuckled, but still looked worried about me. "You can at least walk, right Lucy?" he inquired.

I nodded. "Thankfully they didn't do anything to my legs. I can get home by myself."

Suddenly, Loki put his right hand on my arm, closed his fingers, and lifted me up. He lifted me like he would a feather! Am I that light? "I'll walk you to your dorm. I can't let something like this happen again," offered Loki.

I held up my hands. "No, it's okay. I can walk home myself." No matter how much I tried to convince him, Loki's stubbornness remained strong. I sighed, finally giving in. "Okay, fine you can walk me home, but don't blame me if you suddenly run out of energy from being in human form **and** going outside the school campus."

Loki simple smiled. I've never seen him smile before. I admit, his smile is very bright. Now I can at least understand why he was a playboy once. He can get girls falling at his feet with just his smile.

"Let's go, Lucy," he said. Then, he took my hand and led me back to my dorm. Hey, how did he even know where I live?

* * *

"Loki, you'd better go back to Aries now. You look exhausted," I suggested.

"I am going to go back. I think I used too much energy today," admitted Loki while smiling sheepishly.

I smiled. "Get some rest, okay? Oh, and thank you for saving me."

Loki grinned and waved good-bye. He then disappeared into thin air. I closed my door and leaned on it. This was the first time I've seen this side of Loki. He was always ignoring me and acting cold whenever I see him, but this Loki was completely different. How did he change personalities so fast? Did Aries's words finally get through his thick skull? Or did he just save me because it was his job to?

* * *

_Dream_

"_Wh-Where am I?" I scanned my surroundings frantically, trying to figure out where I was and how I got here. The place was pitch black with tons of twinkling dots decorating it. The environment reminded me of the night sky. What if it was the night sky? As I examined the place, I spotted a constellation I knew well: Aquarius. _

"_So you're the girl those two have to help, huh?" I was suddenly face to face with a mermaid. She had long blue hair and sported a matching blue tail. A water pitcher was tucked between her left arm and waist. She looked really pretty, but she gave off a dangerous and impatient aura. _

"_Um, which two?" I asked. I guessed it was Loki and Aries, but I asked, just to be sure. _

"_Leo and Aries, of course! With that brain of yours, no boy is ever going to like you," sighed the mermaid. _

"_Hey, it's not your business whether boys like me or not!" I retorted. _

_Maybe I should'nt have talked back. She must have been angry, because before I knew it, I was washed away by a huge wave of water. I managed to catch a glimpse of the mermaid swinging her pitcher, so I concluded that she was the one who created that wave. Talk about anger management! I made a mental note to myself to not make her angry if I ever see her again. _

_I don't know where I was washed away to. Before I could push myself up, I felt a pair of hands at my waist. That person then lifted me up. Once again, I couldn't see who the person was. I could turn around this time, but all I could see was a silhouette. _

"_Where am I, and who are you?" I asked, point-blank. _

"_Calm down, Princess. You are now in the Celestial Spirit World," he answered. _

"_What's the Spirit World? Why does it look like the night sky?" I bombarded questions at him._

"_This is where the celestial beings reside. The one who created that wave was Aquarius. She was once human, but when she died, the Spirit King realized that her soul was compatible with the sign, Aquarius, so she inherited those powers, and now lives in this world," he explained. _

"_S-So, all the astrological signs have some kind of human counterpart?" I asked. _

"_You'll see more spirits later, Princess," he promised. All of a sudden, he pushed me. I felt myself falling, but it didn't look like I was. All I could see was that man, and the cloak of stars adorning the space around me… _

* * *

**Finally, I'm done with the third chapter! I'm sorry to the readers who've been waiting for the third chapter to come out. I've been so busy with school work, Model UN, community service, and other things that I haven't had the time, or the motivation, to write more. Well, at least it's done now! **

**Please REVIEW! You can give me constructive criticism, comments, or ideas. =) **


	5. First Date

**I've been on hiatus for a looonnnnggggg time! (More than a year!) I can't believe I'm getting extremely lazy at updating my fics! =( My laziness is getting the better of me… I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long… =( Enjoy this chapter, though! =)**

* * *

_Hi, everyone! I'm Lucy Heartphilia, and currently I'm a second year student (a junior) at the Fairy Tail Guild. Astronomy is one of the things I love the most! I've already dragged some of my closest friends into helping me recreate the Astronomy Club. _

_A girl's gotta be careful when walking home by herself… I got myself in trouble last time already! If it wasn't for Loki I'd be…well, I'd either be killed or raped or both by now! And what's with that strange dream I had about spirits?_

* * *

**~*A Spirit's Guidance*~**  
**Chapter Four: First Date **

"Achoo!"

How in the world did I catch a cold? My body must have gotten weaker because of that ambush a couple of days ago. Ah, I've already missed school yesterday. I don't want to miss it today again. Maybe I'll call Levy-chan and ask her to tell the office that I'm sick.

Just as I was about to speed dial Levy, I heard a couple of knocks at the door. Who could it be this early in the morning? Grunting, I place my phone back on my side table and drag my feet across the room to the front door.

"Hello, Lucy," greeted my visitor, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" I asked, with a sniffle accompanying my question.

"I came to check up on you. May I come in?" Loki politely asked.

"Sure, come on in." I made way for him as he walked in. I noticed that Loki's hair was shorter and less unkempt than when he was in his spirit form. Instead of his usual suit, he was wearing a green coat over a red shirt, with dark pants and a pair of sneakers. He must be in human form now. I closed the door and turned back to Loki.

Before I could say anything, Loki placed the back of his hand on my forehead. "You don't seem to have a serious fever. Just a cold, then?"

I nodded. "That's why I didn't show up at school yesterday."

"Your friends somehow heard about you getting attacked a couple of days ago. They were worried, you know," said Loki.

"I suppose either you or Aries was the one who spread the word to them?" I guessed.

"As much as you think it's us, it wasn't. A friend of Juvia's saw you," explained Loki.

"Oh. Why'd you come here though?" I inquired.

"I told you, I came to check up on you," replied Loki. A couple of seconds later, he added, "Actually, there is another thing."

"What is it?" I questioned.

A slight smile formed on his lips. "I'd like you to spend the day with me."

I blinked once. Twice. "A date?" was all I could say.

"Somewhat like that," said Loki.

"Are you sure you have enough energy to go out the whole day in human form?" I asked, concerned. What if he suddenly collapses in the middle of a crowd? Or worse, what if he suddenly started becoming transparent? People would panic!

"I rested the whole day yesterday, so yes, I'm do have enough energy to go out today," replied a confident Loki.

"But my cold…" I weakly protested.

"Rather than locking yourself in your room, I find it better to go out and have fun." Loki wasn't going to let me get away.

"Okay," I meekly agreed. "Let me go change first."

* * *

"So what do you have in mind?" I asked Loki once I changed into a white tank top and blue skirt. Both of us were not outside my house. I sniffled again. This cold is not going away anytime soon, I guess.

"You'll see," Loki replied. He offered his hand. I stared at it. "Your hand, please."

Hesitantly, I placed the tips of my fingers lightly on his palm. He took my hand in his, and led me to wherever he planned to go. Today his aura seems unreasonably…happy. It actually feels nice. A huge chance from feeling threatened, at least.

As we walked down the street, I could feel the people around us staring. I stole a glance at a couple of girls who were glaring at us and chatting. Their stare felt like a thousand needles pricking my skin. Loki, however, didn't seem to care at all. His aura was still bright. I wonder what caused this change in attitude.

"We're here," Loki declared. It turns out that the place he took me to…was a school festival. Not just any school festival either. It was Gerard's school, Sorcière Academy.

"You brought me to a school festival?" I said to Loki.

"That way you'll get to see your friends too," answered Loki.

"Wait, you mean it's a school holiday today?" I asked again.

"Well, yes and no. Since Sorcière Academy is holding a festival today, some students from other schools can choose to come to the festival or keep attending school. It's a choice that Master Markarov allowed," explained Loki. "Let's go, Lucy."

Loki and I entered the school compound, still hand in hand. The students of Sorcière Academy did a fantastic job organizing the festival! Of course, they're all geniuses. I wonder what they've done inside the school.

"It's Lu-chan! Lu-chan!"

Levy's voice grabbed my attention. My eyes darted around, trying to search for her. Suddenly, I felt a small body hug me from behind.

"Lu-chan, you're okay!" beamed Levy.

I turned around and greeted her. "Yeah. I just have a small cold though."

"I heard you were attacked! Lu-chan, you should be more careful," Levy chastised.

"Sorry for making you worry, Levy-chan," I apologized.

Levy then took a look behind me. A smile formed on her lips and asked me teasingly, "Is this your boyfriend, Lu-chan?"

"Nooo," I drawled. "He's just showing me around the festival!"

"But you're holding hands," Levy pointed out.

I swiftly yanked my hand away from Loki's. "Well, he treats me like… like a kid!" I replied, nervously.

"Hmmm," hummed a suspicious Levy. "Well, is he a student here?"

"No no, he's not. He…goes to another school," I covered. "His name's Loki, by the way."

Levy smiled at Loki and introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, Lu-chan's boyfriend! I'm Levy McGarden, but you can call me Levy!" Turnig back to me, Levy continued, "Well then, enjoy your time with him, Lu-chan! I've got to get back to Jet and Droy." Levy then skipped away happily.

"Well she's a happy one," Loki commented.

"Yeah she is," I answered. "So, where do we go first?"

"Do you want to get something to eat? You haven't eaten breakfast yet have you?" Loki suggested.

My stomach answered his question by growling. Embarrassed, I quickly trotted to the nearest food stall I saw, with Loki following me. Just as I was about to buy some takoyaki (Japanese dumplings) Loki stopped me.

"At least let me pay for it," he offered, and bought the takoyaki for me.

"Thanks," I mentioned, as I started eating. I offered one stick to him. "Have some."

Loki accepted it and the two of us ate as we walked around the compound. This isn't so bad. I feel like my cold is starting to subside already.

"Luuuucccyyyy!"

I'm pretty sure that was Natsu's voice, but before I knew it, I was on the ground, tackled by a body. Suddenly, the body was lifted up by someone. "

Natsu, do you think that's going to do any good for Lucy?" Erza asked, in a threatening voice.

"No ma'am!" Natsu hurriedly answered.

"Geez, think before you do something, you idiot," insulted Gray, as he calmly walked to us.

As Natsu and Gray started bickering, Loki offered his hand, and helped me get up. "Thanks, Loki." I said. Then I turned my attention to Natsu. "Natsu, you really are hyper today," I told him.

"I'm just glad to see you're alright! Nothing happened to you, right?" a concerned Natsu asked.

"No. Thanks for worrying, though," I replied.

"Who's he?" Gray asked, gesturing to Loki.

"Oh is he your cousin or something?" Natsu eagerly asked.

"Um, no. His name's Loki," I introduced.

"I've heard of all of you," Loki said. "Lucy talks about you a lot."

I stared at him. I haven't even talked to Loki much. Still, I'm glad he's good at bluffing. Remembering that Gerard went to this school, I quickly changed the subject. "So Erza, have you seen Gerard yet?"

"I was actually on my way to meet him now," she replied.

"I see. Well, I hope you have a great time with him!" I teased. Before Erza could reply, I dashed off, taking Loki with me.

* * *

"You have really good friends," Loki commented.

"Well thanks. By the way, how's Aries? Is she still at Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's not strong enough to come out in human form outside of Fairy Tail yet," answered Loki.

The two of us decided to go inside the school building and see what the students have done there. The first thing that caught Loki's eye just happened to be a haunted house. He smirked and dared me to go in there. He said he'd accompany me too, so there's no need to be scared.

"I-I'm not scared!" I defended. "It's all fake anyway, and students made it, so it shouldn't be that b-bad."

Well, that was what I thought at first. It turns out that the students of Crime Sorcière did an extremely good job at frightening people.

* * *

"Eek!"

I jumped up when I felt something grab my ankle. Not long after, I felt something crawling on top of my head. Panicking, I tried to brush it off.

"This is not what I expected!" I shrieked. Loki tried to hold in his laughter. "It's not funny!"

Suddenly, something cold brushed past my arm. I yelped and latched myself on Loki's arm. Chuckling, Loki patted my head. "Don't be scared. Come on. Let's get out before you start yelling again."

Once we were out of the haunted house, I collapsed on a nearby bench. "That…was worse than I thought. Loki, let's rest for a while." I turned my head left, then right, but couldn't find Loki. Where'd he go now? Don't tell me, he ran out of energy!

"Here you go."

A can of juice came flying at me. I looked up and saw Loki opening his own can. "Geez, don't disappear like that. I thought you had run out of energy or something," I told him.

"Why don't we go to another class's activity after this?" Loki suggested, totally ignoring my words.

We ended up going to a couple of other activities, such as a café, a bake sale, and a skit. Today was much more fun than I anticipated.

"There's another place I wanted to go to," Loki said. The two of us left the festival at about four in the evening.

* * *

Loki took me to the river just in front of my house. It turns out that he had rented a small boat there. "Come on, Lucy." He extended his hand to help me on the boat. Once we were on the boat, we just sat there, with Loki rowing a couple of times, and enjoyed the ride.

"It's strange."

I looked at Loki. "What's strange?"

"I don't feel as…comfortable around you as I do with other girls," he said.

I pouted. "Well sorry for making you uncomfortable."

Loki chuckled. "No, I don't mean that in a bad way. I just feel like I can't … charm you like I can the other girls."

"Well that's good," I teased. "You really are a playboy."

Loki carefully came closer to where I was sitting. His thumb and index finger took hold of my chin and tilted my head up. "Why don't I try it though?"

I could feel my cheeks heating up. My hands suddenly pushed him away. "Wh-What was that for?" I demanded. Loki then started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You're a strong girl. You fight back," he replied.

"Well did you suppose I was going to let you do everything you want?" I asked, still a little flushed.

"Not quite. But that's what makes you special," praised Loki.

The wind suddenly started to pick up. Now I regretted not bringing a jacket along since I sneezed constantly while on the boat. Great, just when I thought my cold was about to go away.

"Here you go." Loki carefully wrapped his jacket around me.

"Thanks," I said. "Will you be okay?"

"I'm not cold," Loki answered.

"I meant your form. How long can you hold your human form?" I asked again.

"About another thirty minutes. I feel a little drained," he replied.

"Achoo!" I sneezed again. Sniffling, I asked, "Shouldn't you get back to Fairy Tail then?"

"I will. We're going to stop soon anyway," Loki said.

Once the two of us were on land again, I took off Loki's jacket and handed it back to him. "You can keep it," Loki offered.

"I'll come to the club room tomorrow. I'll see you and Aries there then," I said.

"Sure. One more thing," Loki added.

"What is it?" What's he planning now?

"Do you know the fastest way to get rid of a cold?" I tilted my head sideways, not sure where this was going. I shook my head no to answer his question.

He took one long stride towards me, and was soon staring down at me with his lion-like eyes. His stare wasn't cold. It was full of light. "Um…" Not knowing what to say, I just looked at the ground, trying to avoid his stare.

His fingers held my chin and tilted my head up again. This time, he held it. My body felt relaxed. There was no fighting back this time. Is it just me, or is he actually getting closer? Loki then answered his own question.

"It's to give it to someone else."

Before I could say anything, his lips covered mine softly. It wasn't harsh. It wasn't forced. It was soothing. It was warm. I'm surprised at myself for not doing anything about this.

Loki pulled his lips away a few seconds later. "See you tomorrow then, Lucy." He walked away, then disappeared into thin air.

I lightly touched my lips with the tips of my fingers. What just happened?

* * *

_Dream_

_I open my eyes and find myself in another world- the spirit world. How do I keep getting here? For what reason am I here? _

"_You'll find that out later, Princess." _

_It was him again; that same person, shrouded in mystery. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to see him, I gave up looking for him. Instead, I yelled out, "I don't understand!" _

"_You'll see. Time will tell." _

_All of a sudden, the place where I was standing started shaking as if there was a stampede. Squinting, I could detect an outline of a large body. As it got closer, I found out that it was actually a bull! Thinking that it would run me over, I prepared to run. _

"_Wait Lucy-san!" _

_I froze. Slowly, I turned around to see the bull. It was talking to me. A bull was talking to me. _

"_Lucy-san do you really not remember?" the bull spoke. _

_Puzzled, I asked, "Remember what?" _

"_I'm Taurus," it replied. _

"_I still don't know what I'm supposed to remember," I continue. _

"_You didn't even remember Aquarius the last time you visited," Taurus commented, dejected. "Of course you wouldn't even remember me." _

_A flash of light suddenly blinded me and I soon found myself falling. No, not really falling. It was more like floating. A large screen floated by me. On it was a scene that I never expected to see. It was me, when I was young, and I was getting a haircut. My mother was beside me as well, but the one who was giving me a haircut didn't seem human. It looked human, but had crab-like features. Crab pincers were on top of his head and crab legs were jutting out from his back! _

_What is this sense of nostalgia? What kind of attachment do I have to this world?_

* * *

**Done! Please review! I'll try to work on my next chapter ASAP =)**

**~ SheriMeister **


	6. First Revelation

**Here's the next chapter everyone! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

_Hi, everyone! I'm Lucy Heartphilia, and currently I'm a second year student (a junior) at the Fairy Tail Guild. Astronomy is one of the things I love the most! I've already dragged some of my closest friends into helping me recreate the Astronomy Club._

_I've caught a cold, but thanks to Loki, it's slowly going away! I have to admit, I had a lot of fun at Sorcière Academy. The awkward part was the boat ride…Loki just kissed me, out of the blue! I really have no idea what's going through his mind…_

* * *

**~*A Spirit's Guidance*~**  
**Chapter Five: First Revelation**

The aftereffects of Loki's kiss still haven't worn off. I still feel feverish, even though it's not because of my cold, and I don't even feel like going to school. I still had to force myself to go though. I basically dragged myself to class, and attempted to force my eyes open.

"Lucy, are you feeling okay?"

Upon hearing Natsu's voice, I snapped out of my stupor. The flamingo haired boy added, "You've been staring off into space for a really long time."

"I have?" I remembered then that I was still in class. Damn, how much of the lecture did I miss? "I just feel a bit off today. I'll be fine," I reassured him.

"Oh okay. If you have any problems you can come and talk to me, alright?" Natsu offered, and flashed his always friendly smile. "Oh yeah, did you know that Master Makarov's also planning on holding a school festival soon?"

"I didn't," I answered. "When's the festival gonna be?"

"Probably in the next two weeks," Natsu answered. "Lisanna and I are thinking of constructing a booth, but so far, we've got no ideas." Natsu then perked up, as if he just had a burst of insight, and then added, "We can help you out, Lucy! We're members of your club after all! You can advertise the Astronomy Club at the festival and get more members interested with some kind of event!"

"Thanks Natsu. I was thinking about doing an event too," I said. An eraser suddenly came flying at the two of us. Oops, the teacher caught us.

* * *

"Well at least we didn't get detention," Natsu said optimistically. He had a broom in his hand and was sweeping the classroom quickly. I was at the board, cleaning whatever the teacher wrote on there. A moment later, I heard the classroom door slide open.

"Heh, Natsu's cleaning? The room's gonna be even messier now," taunted Gray, who was leaning against the wall near the entrance.

Dropping his broom, Natsu dashed towards Gray. "What'd you say, ice freak?"

"You heard me," retorted Gray.

"You two are giving me a headache," I complain as Natsu and Gray kept bickering. An idea came to my head all of a sudden. I smiled wryly. "Oh, hi Erza!" I call out.

At the name "Erza", they froze and immediately slung their arms on each other's shoulders. I burst out laughing. "I should do hat more often," I tease them. Natsu and Gray, realizing that there really was no Erza, immediately pushed each other away and stuck their tongues out at one another. They act like children too much.

"Natsu you can go if you want. I'll finish cleaning up here," I offered.

"Are you sure, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. There's not much else to do anyway," I replied.

Natsu grinned. "Thanks, Lucy!" Then, turning to Gray, he challenged, "Alright Gray, let's settle this somewhere else."

"You read my mind, hot-heat," agreed Gray. The two of them then dashed off somewhere to finish their little fight.

I sigh. Boys will be boys. By the time I had finished cleaning and organizing everything, it was already five. I decided to go to the Astronomy clubroom and talk to Loki. It's definitely going to be awkward, but hey, it's better to sort things out earlier than later.

* * *

"Aries? Loki?" I called out once I was in the clubroom.

"Lu-Lucy?" A weak voice sounded. Aries appeared right in front of me.

"Hi Aries. How are you?"

"I-I'm okay. But, did something happen with Leo?" Aries asked. My expression must have given something away, because Aries started apologizing. "I'm sorry! If it's something private, you can choose to not tell me."

"Well it's a bit complicated," I said. "It's nothing I can't say to you though, since you're the only person, um, spirit, here."

So, Aries and I sat down and I ended up telling her about my date with Loki. "Oh, so that was wh-what happened," stammered Aries.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked, not seeing him anywhere.

"H-He's not here," answered Aries.

"I can see that. Where did he disappear to?" I asked again.

Aries fell silent. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she whispered, "At the cemetery."

"The cemetery?" I repeated. What business does Loki have at a cemetery? "If you don't mind me asking, Aries, what's he doing there?"

Aries seemed hesitant in answering my question. To not make her feel too uncomfortable, I said, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I mean, it's none of my business anyway."

"It's okay," whispered Aries, barely audible. "I-It's fine. I can tell you. It's about time you knew about our p-past."

Aries took a deep breath and started, "Years ago, Leo and I were students at this very school. We were always together. He swore th-that he would always protect me, just as if I was his little sister."

The rosette smiled at the memory. I stared at her, willing to know more about these two mysterious spirits and the spirit world.

She continued, "A lot of people even thought we were dating." Aries giggled, amused at the misconception. "We never even thought about each other that way. Leo, or Loki, as he was called back then, was just like a brother to me. He did attract a ton of other girls, though." Aries's dainty laughter died down and her expression became solemn. "One day, something happened. Leo was busy with club activities, so I decide to walk home by myself. I-I thought nothing would happen, but I was wrong. A-A group of muggers ganged up on me, demanding for money and-and something else."

Aries bit her lower lip, the harsh memories replaying in her mind. "I-I was scared. I realized then, that without Leo, I was defenseless. I was useless. So, I did what cowards do. I ran."

I interrupted, "That's not cowardly! Any girl would've been scared to death!" I reflected back to the time when I was attacked. I'm pretty sure I share Aries's fear.

"Yes, b-but I couldn't run. I wasn't fast enough. Before I knew it, I was pinned down to the ground. I wished that Leo would find me. I didn't want to be like this." Aries turned away from me then, to hide her expression. She stared at the ground. "Leo came. He found me. Somehow h-he found me. I was really happy. He was fighting, left and right. I really thought we would get away safely, but again, I-I thought wrong."

Not wanting to speak anymore, Aries just let her wool do the talking. Pink wool formed a screen. A scene played itself on the wool. I sat there as if I was watching a movie, but this was no movie. It was real. It happened.

On screen, Aries struggled and tried to escape, but before she could run, a sharp blade impaled her chest. The person who stabbed her grinned maliciously, then forcefully pulled the knife out. Aries stumbled to the ground, lying there like a sheep that had just been slaughtered.

The screen then showed Loki. His expression was so…painful. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his body was paralyzed. One of the muggers took advantage of Loki's paralysis. Swifly unsheathing his knife, the man stabbed Loki's back. Loki looked like he didn't even feel the pain. Aries's death must have hurt him a lot more than a stab to the back. Blood flowed out of Loki's and Aries's wounds, creating a sea of red where the two of them laid.

Aries's pink wool then dispersed, ending the melancholic story. "This was when we were human," she whispered.

"You mean there's more?" I asked.

The rosette nodded. "I-Is this too much for you? I-I'm sorry if it is. You can stop me if…"

"No it's fine," I interrupted. "Please, go on."

"Okay. So after our deaths, we were transported to the Celestial Spirit World instead of directly to heaven or hell. There, our spirits were fused with the spirits of Leo and Aries. The Celestial Spirit King declared that we can go directly to heaven if we are able to assist a person, unconditionally, who has the power to see us. Such a person is called a Spirit Mage," explained Aries.

"So I'm a Spirit Mage," I utter.

"The King also said that those 'chosen ones' were rare. Out of the few that exist in this world, one of them is the one fated to rule over all of the major and minor spirits of the Celestial World." Aries paused for a breath. "This person is who the King was searching for, a-and still is; the person who will take over after the King resigns. That is why he assigned us to search for any potential Spirit Mages. Of course, we accepted his terms. A-After all, wh-who wouldn't want to go directly to heaven?"

"So Aries, I recall I wasn't the first Spirit Mage you helped," I wondered. I never even knew there were other people with the same powers as mine. I have always thought that I was the only strange one in this world.

Aries fidgeted, looking slightly uncomfortable. "W-Well, you're right," she answered. "There was one other Spirit Mage we met some time ago. She went to a different school, but after she found out about us during a school festival, she transferred here." Aries paused again. Her eyes shifted away from my gaze. "Her name was Karen."

Karen…where have I heard that name before? I racked my brain, trying to remember that name. "Karen! Now I remember!" I exclaimed. Aries uttered a surprised yelp and jumped up a little. "She was a famous model, wasn't she? I've seen her pictures on magazine covers that my mom used to buy."

Aries nodded. "Yes, she was. She was the most famous teenage model in her day. I suppose that fame and her realization about her special abilities turned her into a girl who abuses her authority."

I blinked. Did Karen **harm** Aries?

The timid lamb continued, "When Leo and I met her, we thought she would be kind. We were even hoping she would be the Princess the Celestial King was searching for. We were wrong."

"Did she…abuse you guys?" I hesitantly asked.

"Not Leo," Aries answered. "Only me. She knew th-that I wouldn't, or rather couldn't, do anything to hurt her. O-one day, Leo went out to run one of her errands, so only I was left." Aries winced, reminiscing. "D-Do you mind if I use my wool to show you again?"

"It's fine, Aries. Don't force yourself if it pains you," I replied.

Pink wool once again formed a screen. On it was Karen shouting profusely at Aries. The poor rosette was crouched on the floor with tears streaming down her cheeks. The timid spirit apologized continuously with her meek voice.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" Karen boomed. "Did you know your actions almost got me fired?" Aries apologized once again. Karen was still not going to let the subject go. "Why can't you be as useful as Leo? You're a failure of a spirit!"

Before I could even react to the abuse I was seeing, Karen grabbed a handful of Aries's hair, yanked her up, and slapped her sharply. I winced. How can a person be so cruel to someone who's so defenseless?

"Stop it."

The wool screen then showed a different person. His voice was deep and threatening. His eyes were blazing with fury and his hands were balled into fists. His expression was that of a lion that was about to tear everything to shreds.

"Loki," I whispered, watching him on screen.

"Don't think you can abuse Aries just because she can't fight back," growled Loki. He strode over to Aries and used his body to shield her from Karen.

"Don't defy me, Leo," threatened Karen. "Do you two not want a one way ticket to heaven?"

"I can't say that I don't, but from now on, lay your hands off Aries!" bellowed Loki.

Karen's expression changed from shock to anger. "You'll pay for this," she threatened. Suddenly a streak of light hit Karen's face, causing her to tumble onto a stack of cardboard boxes.

The Aries on the screen gasped. She clung on to Loki's arm and pleaded, "Leo, please, don't do it anymore!"

Loki looked at Aries, bewildered. "Aries, she yells and hits you almost every day and now you're saying I should stop?"

"Please," squeaked Aries, more tears leaking from her eyes.

Karen emerged from under the boxes. "Leo!" she exclaimed. "What is the meaning of this?"

Loki stared at her with stoic, unforgiving eyes. "I was just giving you a taste of what you do to Aries all the time." He then started to walk out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Karen demanded.

"Somewhere where we'll be away from you. Aries, let's go," Loki said.

"You know that your energy will run out faster don't you?" Karen reminded.

"I'm perfectly aware of that. However, I'd rather get Aries away from you than stay here and obey you." With that, Loki grabbed Aries's wrist and went out of the room.

Then, the scene changed. Loki and Aries were now both standing over a grave. The once stoic and daunting lion spirit now looked like a teenage boy, trying to hold in his tears. Aries already had tears rolling down her cheeks. I squinted to get a closer look at the carvings on the grave. I gasped.

_Here lies Karen- a successful model and a proud daughter_

Loki crumpled to the ground, now only on his hands and knees. "It's all my fault."

His female companion knelt on the ground beside him. "No Leo. D-Don't blame yourself."

"I-I should have held back," Loki said, regretting his actions. Meanwhile, I watched the scene, confused. What happened?

"Leo, it wasn't your fault. Karen was just unlucky," Aries comforted.

I turned to the real Aries. "What happened? How did Karen die?"

Aries recollected the wool and told me, "Sh-She died in a vehicle accident. After that dispute between her and Leo, K-Karen stormed off. What I heard from other people was th-that she was speeding on her motorcycle on the way back to her home. A-A car was about to crash into her, s-so she dodged it, but also ended up crashing into a telephone post. Leo blamed himself for her death and still does. He always said that if he didn't fight with her, she would have been thinking straight, a-and wouldn't have been speeding. I-I kept telling him that it was Karen's own fault. It's hard to comfort him," Aries answered.

"So then what happened?" I asked, still curious.

"W-We were summoned by the Spirit King. We thought w-we were in deep trouble, but we weren't. It turned out that the King really wanted to f-find that Princess. S-So he gave us another chance and sent us back to Earth. Time passed, but there wasn't anyone else who could sense us. One day, a new student came to this clubroom. W-We knew that she could sense us immediately. Th-That person was you, Lucy," Aries continued.

"I see. How come Loki acted so hostile towards me back then?" I asked.

"W-Well, he wanted to distance himself from you. H-He didn't want to mess up this second change," replied Aries. "He was a real playboy back when we were alive. He even flirted with Karen a bit wh-when we first met her. After that accident, h-he just became quieter. Then, we met you. I-I have to say, I think you've opened him up a little, Lucy," Aries said.

"What do you mean, Aries?"

"H-He seems a little more cheerful now. It's like the light inside him is starting to burn again," Aries replied.

"No wonder his personality seemed so different from when I first met him," I muttered.

"So now you know," Aries concluded. "I-I'm sorry if it got a bit graphic."

"Thanks for telling me though, Aries," I said.

I heard the clubroom door slide open then. Loki was at the entrance, holding a sheet of paper. He called me. "Lucy, Master Makarov's announced that Fairy Tail will have a festival soon. I hope you have some kind of plan to advertise the Astronomy Club."

I smiled at him. All feelings of awkwardness towards him vanished. "Actually I do." Saying so, I called Loki over and talked to him and Aries about what I had planned.

* * *

_Dream_

_Once again, I was floating in a sea of stars. Someone was calling me. It was __**his**__ voice again._

"_Come on, princess." _

_I felt his hands push me gently. Soon, I was taken away by the flow of an invisible river. _

"_Lucy-san, is that you? Ebi."_

_I soon found myself face to face with a man. Or was it a crab? "Who're you?" I remember seeing him. He was on the screen; the one who was giving me a haircut. _

"_It's me, Cancer," he replied. "You don't remember? Ebi." _

"_How do you know me? That bull, Taurus, too. What's my connection with you all?" _

"_Didn't Layla-sama tell you? Ebi." The crab spirit asked. _

"_My mother's long gone," I replied. _

"_So, Lucy-san, you know nothing about us?" _

"_I know a little," I answered. _

_Cancer sighed. "Well if Layla-sama didn't say anything before her death, she must have wanted you to find out for yourself, ebi. I wish you good luck, Lucy-san." Saying so, Cancer disappeared._

* * *

**Ahhh another chapter done! I just wanted to reveal Aries's and Loki's past in this one chapter. Hope that wasn't too boring! ^^ Next up, Lucy's going to get more people interested in the Astronomy Club by creating an event at the festival! Stay tuned! **

**~SheriMeister**


End file.
